Bedroom Crushes
by Kat100666
Summary: Harry's had a crush on his Potions Professor for a long time and is thrilled when Albus forces the 2 to spend the summer together. What happens when he stumbles across his crush in the arms of his worst enemy and the 2 decide Harry needs lessons in love?
1. Guilty Arrest

This will be a SS/HP/LV slash and sort of odd, takes place right before Harry's sixth year. I own nothing all rights are JKR's.

Chapter One: Guilty Arrest

The two sat in the Headmasters office listening to Albus Dumbledore speak calmly. Severus Snape was practically snarling while Harry Potter stared at a spot on the floor not sure how to react. Severus could not believe the news he was hearing while Harry was conflicted between enjoying the idea and despising it. Albus had been talking for almost an hour, explaining that because of certain issues Harry was not to go back to the Dursley's and he only trusted Severus to watch after the young man.

"Now I know you two would rather not have to spend the summer together," Albus said in a strong, 'obey-me' voice while smiling kindly and allowing his eyes to twinkle in his insanely grandfatherly manner, "But Severus you may be able to teach Harry Occulmency-"

"I've learned it," Harry said softly, speaking for the first time in the hour. Looking up he said, "I've been able to block almost everything…" he looked down when he suddenly felt very guilty. The one image he had not been able to block was the one that got Sirius killed. And he had been beyond frustrated that day, "I can practice on my own."

"See the brat doesn't need me," Severus sneered. He was going over a million and one ways that this plan was a failure already. He refused to look at the boy and simply glared hatefully at the Headmaster.

"Might I test you then Harry?" Albus asked. Getting a nod he attempted to break into the teen's mind with direct eye contact and found himself facing a large cavern like wall. Pulling out when he heard hissing he asked, "You have snakes protecting your mind?"

"Among other things," Harry said looking away again. "The snakes are for everyone else to stay out," he explained before simply diverting his eyes from the floor to the perch Fawkes sat on. The phoenix flew over and sat on his head, "Fawkes get off." The bird trilled at Harry and simply sat there lowering his head to nudge the teen's cheek. "Look I've got nothing for you to eat," he got another trill and sighed before conjuring a small mouse which the phoenix took happily before jumping down to sit on the ground at Harry's side slowly eating his treat.

"You spoil him," Albus chuckled. Every time Fawkes noticed Harry was in the room lately the bird would stay with the teen; it almost seemed like the bird wanted Harry to be his Master. With that thought Albus said, "Since I'm certain you'll need something to tell your problems to and you have a thing against keeping a journal why don't you take Fawkes with you to Severus's house?"

"Why don't I just stay at the Potter Estates? I know where they are; the bank sent word with my last account statement," Harry said which made the two men look at him startled, "What?"

"You're not even sixteen why is the bank sending you statements?" Severus said obviously thinking the teen was flat out lying to them about being able to do his own banking, "You've not come into your fortune."

Blinking Harry summoned his last statement and held it out for the Potion Master to see. "The Goblin's like me," he explained before Fawkes nipped his hand, "Yes I know. I know you like me too."

Taking the paper Severus read through it and blinked, '_He has investments with some rather shady companies – Heck the Deatheaters run this one, and that one…_' he thought before Harry snatched the paper away, "That was rude I was reading that."

"I summoned it for you to see it not read it, my personal matters are not your concern," Harry said in a voice that screamed 'wise-beyond-my-years' at the man. Folding it he slipped it in his inside pocket and went back to stroking Fawkes on the head.

"It seems you do have access to the estate however for your own protection I would rather you spend the summer with Severus," Albus said in a voice that made it so the two knew they had no actual choice in the matter. As he sensed them caving in the old headmaster smiled, "Would you two care for some tea?"

"No," Severus said rolling his eyes. He was not stupid enough to drink tea from the old man who probably laced it with relaxation potions and truth serums; he was startled when Harry did not accept the tea either.

"Some other time Headmaster," Harry said as he stood up growling slightly as Fawkes landed on his shoulder, "I have finals to study for."

"More like mayhem to cause," Severus said before his sneered slightly, "Oh wait you've done that already this year, what with killing your godfather and all," he had expected the teen to yell, scream and throw a fit proving how childish he was but the teen just frowned.

"Good night Headmaster, Professor," Harry said as he turned and walked from the room, the Phoenix trilling a sad song at him as they left. He felt his stomach turn and could not help but think, '_I know I killed Sirius, why must he bring that up and so soon…does he not realize just how guilty I feel…he probably does and was being a prick just to get to me,_' with that thought he wandered off up to his room. He avoided his roommates and went to his bed where Fawkes settled on his Headboard.


	2. Speaking Beasts

This will be a SS/HP/LV slash and sort of odd, takes place right before Harry's sixth year. I own nothing all rights are JKR's.

Chapter Two: Speaking Beasts

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall reading a book that Bill Weasley had sent him while all the other students traveled down to the train station. He would not be leaving until the next day as teachers had a final meeting tonight. He read silently to himself and was listening to Fawkes trill at something. Glancing down he saw a small grey snake hissing at the phoenix. He understood half the translation.

"_My Masster left me here, ssaid his mother would throw a fit if he brought home a ssnake,_" the creature hissed which caused Fawkes to trill away, "_A Sspeaker you ssay? Where might this young Sspeaker be?_"

"_Hello,_" Harry hissed down at the snake causing it to shift and look at him with purple eyes; it was obviously a magical snake, "_Who wass your Masster?_"

"_A child named Blaisse_," the snake hissed before lifting up its head and upper body off the ground as if to strike, but it was simply looking at Harry closely, "_You are the young one called Potter. Masster sspoke with hiss nesstlingss about you_," getting a nod the snake hissed out, "_I am Ssali. May I sstay with you?_"

Nodding Harry watched as the snake slithered up his arm and rested around his neck calmly. Sighing he went back to reading as the two creatures wet back to talking, finding a spell to translate what a Phoenix was saying he read silently before smiling. He needed the Phoenix's permission before casting the spell so he turned to say something to Fawkes but his jaw dropped when the Phoenix spoke to him.

"**I've been waiting for you to find that spell young Harry**," Fawkes trilled at him, seeing the startled look he chuckled, "**I have the magic of a Phoenix which is similar to that of a wizard and I cast the spell on you a while ago which is why you were able to tell the general meaning behind my trills**," getting a blank look he knew the teenager was sorting through everything, "**I have waited for you to find the spell as it takes both of us knowing it to be able to actually finally work correctly, now you go back to reading while I talk with Sali**."

Nodding Harry looked back to the book he knew he would be having an odd summer now, even odder then the fact he was staying with a man who hated him but also a man who Harry had been crushing on since the beginning of the year before. Now with a snake and a Phoenix he was beyond startled, he had no clue what to think but he felt safe with them, he knew they would protect him should Severus turn around and try killing him.

The Professors watched Harry and Albus blinked in shock when Harry went very still, eyes on Fawkes; suddenly the teen nodded and went back to his reading. Severus was more interested in the fact the teen was allowing the second deadliest magical snake to rest around his throat as if it were a scarf. He knew the snake belonged to one of the Slytherin boys and that they had left it behind because their parents would flip out if they brought home such a creature.

"Ow!' Harry yelped loud enough for the Potion's professor to hear him, but still quite quiet as it did not disturb the conversations of the Professors. Flicking the snake in the nose he stood up and started to leave, a trilling Phoenix following him. Severus noticed the blood on the teen's neck and realized the snake had bitten the teen.

That night at dinner Severus had not expected to see the teen come walking back into the room not wearing glasses and hissing back and forth with the snake, but he did. He sat down at Gryffindor's table and ignored his food as he seemed very deep in conversation. Fawkes flew in the room and landed on the table picking at the teens dinner. '_That bite should have killed him in two minutes flat. How is he still walking around?_' the Potion Professor thought as he watched the three at the table hold a very odd conversation. The hissing and trilling was memorizing in a way and he sighed knowing he would hear a hell of a lot of the noise in the months to come.


	3. Departure

This will be a SS/HP/LV slash and sort of odd, takes place right before Harry's sixth year. I own nothing all rights are JKR's.

Chapter Three: Departure

The next morning Harry awoke and was down stairs with his shrunken trunk in his pocket at five in the morning. He had been told to be in the Great Hall at seven but he wanted to get there and just sit and talk to his friends before his hell began. Sali was informing him that the venom he had released in the teen was mixing with the venom left over from the Basilisk and that it was vastly improving Harry. Fawkes just kept laughing and commenting on how Harry should be careful or else Sali would have him wanting to be a snake very soon.

This ended up with the Phoenix and snake having a hissy fit over which house Harry truly belonged in. The teen sighed and opened his Charms book to begin his summer homework. By six he had his Charms essay half written and was drinking tea when the professors began to show up. The house elf Galba stood holding up a book that she was explaining to Harry.

"This book be good for Master Harry, teaches him all about the charms he needed to learn," Galba said smiling when Harry took the book. This house elf was not a school house elf; this was one of the Potter house elves, "Master Harry is coming home now? Galba would like to be with her Master this summer."

"Not this summer," Harry informed as he looked over the book, "I am spending the summer at my Professor's house," opening the book he realized it was a book completely about the double edged charms exactly what his essay was about, "Galba where did you find this book?"

"In big study in second building, was Master Harry's Great Granddaddies study,' Galba said happily, "Pretty bird tell Galba that her Master need books on many things so Master can do homework."

"Thank you Galba," Harry said before turning to look at Fawkes who was looking up and to the left, "You crazy Phoenix, I can find my own books," the teachers watched as Fawkes trilled at Harry and the teen looked like the bird had smacked him, "I am not incompetent," a hissing to the side of the teen made Harry drop his head to the book on the table and sigh, "Some friends you guys are."

"Harry my boy," Albus said as he walked over and sat across from the teen, "Do you understand what Fawkes says to you?"

Harry jerked up and back, before saying, "Of course not Sir, I only speak English and Parsletongue, I have no idea what language a Phoenix even speaks." He did not catch the smirk aimed his way by the Potion Master but simply chuckled at the Headmaster's confused look, "Sali, the snake at my side translated for me."

"Oh that makes so much sense," Albus said before chuckling and glancing at the parchment in front of Harry, "You've started your homework already? My dear boy, please tell me you intend to do something besides study all summer."

"I intend to do something besides study all summer," Harry repeated which had the Professors who were listening in break into snickers at his sudden attitude change. They all wondered how such an intelligent, quick witted boy ended up in the dimwits' house.

"That's good, you are young and need to have fun while you can," Albus said before standing up and walking away talking to himself about gumballs, boards and where he left his right sock, which made Harry blink after him thinking one thing, '_He's crazy_.'

Severus watched the teen wondering why the teen had arrived in the Great Hall early. He had told the teen seven and there he was working on his homework. When he had a half sarcastic conversation with the Headmaster he felt a chill creep through him and he could only think one thing, '_That was a hell of a lot like a Slytherin, what is he playing at?_'

Walking down he looked down at the teen who was writing something, pausing, then writing again he realized that the snake was hissing the right phrasing at him, "Using your pets to cheat?" he sneered, which made Harry look up at him blankly, "Since you're early we'll leave now," and with that he left the room listening to the teen hurry as fast as he could to gather his stuff and catch up.


	4. Arrival

This will be a SS/HP/LV slash and sort of odd, takes place right before Harry's sixth year. I own nothing all rights are JKR's.

Chapter Four: Arrival

The two wizards traveled to Spinner's end together, Fawkes trilling away and Harry listening to the bird tell a story of a young Severus who had once been caught out after dark and was found tied to a tree. Apparently it was James who had tied him to a tree after having tricked him outside, and Harry was just wishing Fawkes would shut up as he felt a resentment grow in his chest for his own father.

"This is the house," Severus said as they entered the old home, "Your room, the living room, the hall bathroom and kitchen are the only rooms you're permitted to," he explained pointing out the kitchen and living room as they walked to the stairs. Once upstairs he pointed out the bedroom and bathroom, "Don't bother me from noon to six, breakfast is at seven, lunch at eleven, dinner at seven," with that he left the teen alone.

Sighing, Harry walked into the room he was given to use. He would not call it his room nor did he plan to act like it was, he was an unwanted burden. Finding a desk he sat himself down and pulled out his homework. The only things he placed out were a perch for Hedwig and a perch for Fawkes. He kept his clothes in his trunk and set his homework on the desk; he could grab everything in the span of a minute if he needed to.

"Now I don't want any of you leaving the room," Harry told the three animals with him, "Not unless I am with you and you are not to bother our host," with nods from the creatures he sat down and began doing his work.

Fawkes flew from the room when Harry was not paying attention and investigated the house; he spotted a black door and simply flashed into the room not thinking. He appeared next to Severus who was grading final exams and simply sat down near the man. When he got a nasty glare he simply tilted his head, yet a sudden growl from the man who stood up had him wishing he had not left the room.

Following Severus towards the teen's room Fawkes flew in his path trying to stop him but he need not have for the man stopped outside the door because Harry was talking, "Hedwig have you seen Fawkes? I told him not to leave the room," a hooting sound was heard and Harry sighed in annoyance as he could not speak owl.

When the door opened Harry turned and looked up at the man standing there. He was on the ground asking Sali is he had seen Fawkes lately. Seeing an annoyed Potion's Master he saw Fawkes and the bird trilled an apology before Severus began to speak, "If you cannot keep your bloody pets under control then they'll have to go," his tone was harsh and he glared daggers at the boy who looked back to the ground.

"Yes Sir," Harry whispered softly. He was in trouble already and had only been in the house for ten minutes. Hearing the door practically slam he winced and turned to look at Fawkes, "Please behave, I can't have him ship you all away who would I talk to?" getting a trilling apology he sighed and went back to his homework.

Listening at the door Severus had to wonder why the teen sounded so mournful already. '_Spoiled child, thinks he can get away with anything he pleases_,' he thought before turning and starting down the hall. He paused at his own door as he realized the teen's room was bare, and all that was out were perches and his homework. '_What is he playing at? When will he plaster the walls with horrible posters and blare music like the brat he is?_' he wondered silently as he entered his room. His lover sat on his bed not looking pleased, "Tom."

Sitting at the desk Harry frowned, he did not understand what Fawkes was trying to say nor did he understand how the bird could speak Latin while speaking in that trill it was so confusing. He was trying to figure it out when he heard Sali start hissing out in laughter as Hedwig dove at the snake playfully. Smacking his forehead he sighed and hoped they kept their amusement down to a low hum so he would not get yelled at again.


	5. Abuse Revealed

Chapter Five: Abuse Revealed

For two weeks Severus only saw the teen at meals, Harry would eat quietly, wait for him to finish then leave again never speaking never looking up. Every time he glanced in the teen's room Harry sat at the desk or on the bed with books spread out around him writing, reading and thinking. He had expected Harry to cause mayhem or something but after the incident with Fawkes he heard not a peep from the room.

His lover had found it amusing that Harry Potter was within striking distance should he ever feel the desire to kill the teen, yet he was also perfectly fine with Harry staying in the house because then Tom knew where he was at. Severus had almost had a heart attack when Tom insisted on peeking in to see the teen wondering if he was about to have his house blown apart, yet when they looked in Harry was sitting at the desk doing paper work that had the Gringotts crest in the right hand corner.

The teen had not even realized they were watching him and Fawkes had been about to trill something but Harry spoke first, "Shut up Fawkes," he said as the Phoenix opened his beak, that alone made the men confused, how could Harry sense that the phoenix was about to speak but did not sense them?

That night at diner Severus gazed at the teen that sat across from him and wondered why the hell he had yet to cause problems. Finally he spoke, "It is to my understanding that children are given chores," that made Harry shift slightly glancing up at him now, "A list of things for you to do will be on your door each morning, have them done before dinner."

Severus spent hours trying to think of something the teen might be able to do, something to get him to break the stagnant silence and odd behavior. However, the next morning when he went down to breakfast he blinked, he had put on the list for Harry to dust the living room and dining room, and he glared when he saw that the rooms were spotless. When Harry sat across from him he said, "Chores mean without magic," he snarled obviously thinking Harry had simply waved his wand to clean the house of dust.

Harry did not say anything he just ate breakfast, when Severus waved his wand and created dust again the teen sighed and waited as normal for Severus to finish before walking up to his room and coming back with the dusting rag he had used and cleaned with earlier. He cleaned the rooms again, the whole time feeling those black eyes watching him. It took him two hours to do both rooms and he was tired, he had done this twice now.

"Next time don't cheat," Severus snarled as he left the room. When he headed down for breakfast he heard something, he felt satisfied in hearing Harry was sobbing softly in his room, opening the door he snapped out, "Can't handle a few chores? You're a spoiled little brat." Harry looked at him the tears dying away instantly and Severus blinked when he saw the teen flinch back away from him. When Harry refused to look away he wondered why the teen was acting different now.

The next two days were worse then the first two weeks, Harry would do all the chores never speaking, never looking up, and he barely ate anything. Even at night when he passed the teen's room Severus did not hear anything. The animals were even silent, peeking in one night he saw Harry holding a small scraggily looking blanket to his chest and staring blankly at the far wall, looking around the room he blinked, the animals were silently watching the teen.

Sali who knew about Severus's lover because, well he was a nosy snake and had spied on the man whom his young speaker adored, slithered over and passed Severus and started towards the man's room. Severus followed the snake annoyed that the snake would try and get in his room; yet sudden hissing from the snake had Tom opening the door in shock.

"What do you mean abused!" Tom said in startled English, before getting hissed at again he lifted the clever snake up and grabbed Severus's arm to pull him in the room before turning to the snake, "_Explain_," he hissed at the snake.

"_My Ssnakeling hass told all of hiss familiarss hiss passsst_," Sali hissed out curling around Tom's shoulder, "_Hiss muggless forced him to do choress for the longesst time until he wass excepted to Hogwartss_," flicking his tongue across Tom's cheek he continued, "_They beat him, he criess at night, he thinkss himself a freak becausse that iss what they called him_."

"_Anything elsse?_" Tom hissed back, he needed to know more.

"_He did not ssay much more except he mumbless about how he wass foolissh to believe that Sseveruss would be any different, he truly believess he iss a freak and almosst felt ssafe here,_" Sali hissed softly, "_He alsso assked me one night why he hass to do the choress twice, he doessn't cheat._"

"You've been making him do the chores twice?" Tom asked Severus in shock. That was a cruel thing to do when he knew the list the teen had to do each day.

"He cheats each morning and uses magic," Severus said rolling his eyes, "The bloody snake thinks I'm abusing him because I don't tolerate cheaters-"

"No," Tom said looking at the wall trying to think as he spoke, "The muggles abused him."

"_My Ssnakeling hass a thing for your nesst mate_," Sali informed which had Tom's eyes going wide in shock, "_Sso him not liking my Ssnakeling iss caussing painss_."


	6. Crushes

Chapter Six: Crushes

Tom's eyes widened as he heard the snake say that Harry had a crush on Severus and sat down on the bed to think, "Severus sit we need to have a long talk." Once the man sat in front of him he sighed, "You need to treat the boy kinder. He felt safe here, but then you started in on him like those bloody muggles do…I wouldn't be surprised if he expected you to hit him soon."

"_He touchess my Ssnakeling and I'll kill him_," Sali hissed before turning and hissing softly, "_Ssnakeling hass my venom in hiss veinss it iss my way of claiming him, I can ssensse hiss location and pain_," he explained before slithering down slightly to rest his head on Tom's collarbone.

"I'd never hit the brat," Severus said eyes narrowed at his lover who was smiling innocently. "Tom you're starting to like him aren't you," it was a statement more so then a question. He knew quite well that Tom liked very few people, but once he did he was loyal to those people.

"He is interesting," Tom defended before narrowing his own eyes, his smile falling, "Lay off him he doesn't cheat in the morning."

"_He'ss up every day at four to make ssure the lisst is complete_," Sali hissed, "_He had to have the choress done before hiss Uncle got home from work or the beatingss were ten timess ass bad, he doess not want Sseveruss to hit him_."

"He wakes up at four. I suggest we watch tomorrow morning and see what he does," Tom said which got a slightly guilty look to cross Severus's face. "Yeah doubting your behavior towards him aren't you," Tom snapped before standing and moving to the door. He cast a notice me not charm on himself and went to peek in Harry's room to see the teen biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

When Tom dragged Severus to the teen's room to see they both saw that Harry was fighting back the need to cry and in doing so was causing himself to bleed. "Potter stop that!" Severus snapped before he could think about the fact he had just learned Harry had been abused during his childhood.

When Harry's head snapped in his direction he saw the teen's eyes widen and then Harry whispered, "I'm sorry sir," before he looked away again the blood dripped down but before it could hit the carpet Harry's hand caught the drop and he looked at the drop as if in wonder as to what it was. "_Maybe if I wass a Sslytherin like the hat wanted he might like me and I wouldn't need to bleed for him_," he hissed softly not realizing Tom could hear him from his position in the hallway. He did not realize he had just caused a smirk to spread across the Dark Lord's lips.

"Here," moving in the room Severus knelt and reached for Harry. The teen jerked back away from him eyes wide, "What are you doing? Stop that!" Grabbing Harry's chin he watched as Harry's eyes shut tightly, "I'm not going to hurt you," Severus almost whispered before he healed the teen's lip, "There."

Harry peeked at him, "Are you going to hit me now?" he asked softly thinking the man might rather make him bleed on his own. His Uncle certainly preferred to make him bleed the old fashioned way, "I won't move, I promise. You can hit me as hard as you like and as often as you like I know not to move," his voice was so small it made Severus feel guilt, sorrow and anger. Harry saw the anger.

"Damn this!" Severus snapped when Harry closed his eyes and went very still. He realized he was waiting for the first strike, "I'm not going to hit you."

"Why not?" Harry whispered looking up at him he felt the man trace his cheek and simply blinked at him not sure what to do. The man he had a crush on was touching him softly, but he did not want to move in fear of getting yelled at again.

"It is wrong to hit a child," Severus said before standing and going to the hallway he glanced at Tom and saw him snickering. Rolling his eyes he walked with his lover back to their bedroom and sat down, "Okay so he seems…broken."

"He hissed a fact I find rather amusing," Tom said eyes dancing with hidden glee. Getting a raised eyebrow he leaned in and kissed the petal soft lips of the other man before whispering, "He was supposed to be a Slytherin," and watched those ebony eyes go wide in shock, "Yeah shocking isn't it, though from the way you told me he handled the goat before coming here I'd say he'd do well in the Snake Pitt."

"I…I have to stop the chores they're bringing up repressed feelings in him, and I would rather have the silent studious teen around then the broken, frightened teen," Severus said softly, "We'll watch him in the morning, then at breakfast I'll…"

"Praise him, even if it's slight," Tom said rubbing the others well defined arms, Severus was able to hide beneath his robes at work but he knew the delicious body that was hidden from view, "And don't take away all the chores. I believe he needs something to occupy some of his time…maybe work on his brewing," getting a disbelieving look he smirked, "Did I forget the teen has a crush on you? Seems he only wants to please you."

"What!" Severus screeched, "That boy has a bloody crush on me!"


	7. Spying and Prying

Chapter Seven: Spying and Prying

The next morning at three forty five Tom and Severus hid amongst the shadows of the living room and watched as Harry came down stairs with Sali wrapped around his neck and wearing only a pair of ripped up jeans. Which had both men staring blankly at the teen's lean body; the years of Quittditch had done wonders for his body without giving him bulk. The teen cleaned the entire downstairs doing more then what was on the list moving silently. He was agile and caught a vase that Fawkes knocked over and set it quickly back where it had been before turning to the Phoenix.

"Fawkes what are you doing down here I left the window open for you and Hedwig," Harry said softly as he dusted off a bookshelf.

"**I was investigating the house and the grump is not in his room,**" Fawkes trilled at the teen.

"First off you're not supposed to be in the house except the bedroom, secondly he's probably just brewing a potion or reading a book somewhere, he can't stay in his room all the time," Harry said rolling his eyes, "Now shoo before he sees you and I have to send you guys away," waving the Phoenix off he traced Sali's head and hissed out a sigh, "_One good thing about doing thiss twice a day is he watchess me when he makess me redo it_."

"_You have it bad_," Sali hissed out laughingly, "_Why are you doing more then the lisst ssayss?_"

"_He didn't hit me_," Harry hissed out, a small smile on his face, "_He'll not notice that I've done thiss but it makess me feel better_."

Severus looked at Tom who was intently listening and sighed, yet Tom covered his mouth when Harry suddenly jerked spinning around looking for the source of the noise. The teen's fingers seemed to have electricity sparking between his finger tips as he narrowed his eyes and scanned the room. When Harry sent Sali down to find who was in the house Tom saw the snake slither over to them and then back to Harry.

"_Was just a mouse_," Sali lied out hissingly which made Harry relax and the sparks to stop before he turned and started cleaning again falling back into his silence, "_Why did you jump so?_"

"_Fight or Flight instinct kicked in_," Harry said with a shrugged. As he saw the snake watching him he turned and hissed to him, "_You have to understand Sali I don't back down from a challenge, never been able to, why do you think he catches my eye? He's a challenge_."

The two waited until Harry finished before they saw the teen wander off back up to his room to put on presentable clothing as breakfast started in ten minutes. They went back to their room and sat down before Tom translated what had been said, "He likes when you watch him clean you're focusing on him, and Sali says he has it bad, and he did more then you asked because you did not hit him. He likes you because you challenge him."

"He's a very loyal brat isn't he," Severus said with a sigh. He understood now why Harry did as he was told the way he did the teen felt he was only of use to him as a maid, "Okay so… what now?"

"Go to breakfast, and watch him – oh I know! I'll transfigure myself into a snake and pretend to be your familiar so I can watch! Just call me Salazar." With that Tom transfigured himself into a pure black snake about three feet in length and curled around Severus's arm he would watch how the teen acted and see if he could possibly lure him into a conversation.

Once down at the table Severus saw Harry sitting and that Sali was curled around the teen's neck still, "Good Morning Potter," he said which made Harry look at him in shock. He never greeted the teen during meals. Sitting down he made a plate and watched as Harry took very little to eat. When Tom slipped down his arm and slithered across the table he had to suddenly wonder what type of snake Tom was.

"_Who are you?_" Sali hissed at the approaching snake, mouth open in a striking position until his tongue caught the scent of Tom then he shifted and dropped his head down to rest on Harry's collar bone, "_Hello my old friend, I didn't recognize you_."

"_Thiss iss your sspeaker?_" Tom hissed out making Sali nod his serpentine head and Harry to look between the two curiously, "_Hello young Sspeaker_."

"_Hello_," Harry hissed back his eyes darting to Severus who was eating. He did not want to get yelled at for talking to the man's pet but he could not help it, "_What iss your name?_"

"_Ssalazar_," Tom hissed out before moving over and pushing a bowl of fruit towards Harry with his tail, "_Eat up young Sspeaker, you need your sstrength_."

"_No thank you Ssalazar I'm not really hungry,_" Harry hissed back quietly until Sali nipped his throat again. He glanced down and got a narrowed eyed look from his snake.

"_Eat now_," Sali ordered softly, "_You eat lessss then I do in a day_."

"_I don't need much fo_- uff!" Harry started to hiss but somehow Tom got his tail around an apple and smacked it into Harry's mouth. Blinking down at the snake he took a bite of the apple and swallowed it before saying, "_That wass_-geh!" Tom got toast in his mouth that time. Glaring he sat back and ate the apple and piece of toast.

"Salazar leave him alone," Severus said with a sigh. He reached over and pulled Tom to his side of the table by the tail and gave him a scolding look. Looking up as he heard Harry choke again he saw that Sali had forced a roll in the teen's mouth, "You really should eat more."

"I-eh!" Harry had gone to say something but Severus levitated a spoon with oatmeal in it and forced Harry to eat it. Pulling the spoon out of his mouth Harry coughed and shook his head, "I'm fine."

"An apple, a single slice of toast, a bit of a roll and one bite of oatmeal is not breakfast," Severus said. Standing up he walked around the table making a plate he set it in front of Harry and went to sit back down, "Neither of us will leave this table until you eat everything in front of you."

Harry's eyes went wide and he began to eat, '_No he can't do this to me now I was just getting used to the silence, don't pretend to care about me now please_,' he thought as he ate. When he finished he felt sick and looked up to see he was getting a slight smirk sent his way which made his cheeks tint pink. '_He is up to something_,' he thought before squeaking in surprise as the larger snake wrapped around his waist.

"Harry we need to talk," Severus said calmly which got the teen to stop looking at the snake to look at him in shock, '_Why is he –oh…I called him Harry_,' the Professor thought.


	8. Potion's Snap

Chapter Eight: Potion's Snap

"Okay Sir," Harry said before gasping as the three-foot snake wound tighter around his mid section, "What about?"

"Your chores," Severus said which made Harry look away from him, "I have need of assistance in my labs in the mornings and it will be good practice for you." That made Harry's head snap up to look at him in shock. "You'll meet me every morning at six in the lab; we'll work for an hour then have breakfast."

"Alright," Harry said before he squeaked again as Tom lay his head on his groin. "_Salazar cut that out!_" he hissed out only to get a sly look from the snake. He heard a sound that made his heart flutter, Severus had chuckled, '_Wow_,' he thought as he completely forgot about the snake which was winding down his thigh now.

"Let's get you to the lab, we can start working today," Severus said which made Harry stand up with Sali and Tom wrapped around him, "Snakes are drawn to you it seems."

"I'm one of two people who can speak to them," Harry shrugged away as he followed the man up the stairs to a portrait which was opened and he was motioned inside. Stepping inside he blinked, it was a bedroom.

"This way," Severus said leading the teen through his room and to the lab on the far side. Opening a door he let Harry inside and watched the teen gaze around the room quickly, "Now there is only one rule in here," getting looked at he said calmly, "You follow my directions."

"I can do that," Harry said. He really hoped he could find a way to help Severus with his potions so the man would not get upset at him again.

Tom dropped to the floor and slithered over to knock over a book before using his tail to flick through it and he got Severus to pick it up, "You'll be assisting me with a mild…" blinking Severus looked at Tom before shaking his head, "Beast Speech Potion."

"Okay," Harry said. When he was handed the book he quickly read through the pages on the potion and blinked at the book, '_This seems complicated in an easy sort of way_,' he thought as he saw that the direction read like a recipe.

"Prepare the herbal ingredients and I'll take care of the others," Severus said before motioning to a door, "That's the ingredient closest, knives and such are kept in the cupboard right there," hearing his floo go off he sighed, "You start working; I'll be right back."

Harry watched the man leave before setting Sali down next to Tom and going to gather the correct ingredients. Ten minutes later when Severus let Albus Dumbledore into the lab with three Order members they came upon a sight to behold. Harry Potter was hissing contently back and forth with two snakes while finely chopping lavender petals and garlic, the teen seemed relaxed.

"My boy I had no clue-" Dumbledore started to say but Harry jumped and sliced open his palm which ruined the perfectly good lavender garlic mixture, "Are you alright?"

Tom dropped to the floor and slithered over to lie between the teen and the old man. When Dumbledore stupidly asked if Harry was alright he raised his head and bit the man in the leg. Sadly he was not poisoness. Getting kicked away he felt his head spin but then Severus and he got to see the most amazing thing, Harry freaked out.

"Don't kick him you brute!" Harry snapped out, "He was protecting me from you, since you are the one who caused me to cut my hand, and then you go and ask a bloody stupid question! Aren't you suppose to be intelligent you moron! I'm standing here with a bleeding hand do I look alright to you? Seriously lay off the lemon drops they're fucking with your mind old man," turning away he looked at Severus, "Can you…"

"Hold still," Severus said. Moving over he healed the teen's hand and summoned a cool rag to wipe the blood away before Tom still in snake form slithered over and wrapped around Harry's legs jaws opened and eyes full of hatred focused on Dumbledore.

"Thank you," Harry said before looking down at the snake, "_Are you alright Salazar?_" Getting a snaky nod he hissed out to the snake, "_Thank you he is an idiot isn't he?_"

"_That he is young Speaker_," Tom hissed back curling around Harry's legs even more he would not let the old man touch the teen, Sali seemed to be having similar thoughts as he wrapped around Harry's neck. Fawkes and Hedwig must have sensed Harry's distress because both birds came flying in. Hedwig instantly settled on the desk and Fawkes turned to trill unhappily at the Headmaster.

"You're being called quite a few unpleasant things," Harry summarized before seeing Severus's proud look at the fact Harry had stood his ground, protected Tom and had such loyal familiars. "And Fawkes wants to know why you're here."

"I came to make sure you were alright Harry, I might have been rash in my decision to send you here and am happy to say the Weasley's are more then willing to take you in," the old man said. Stepping closer as he had healed his wound but as soon as he did Harry stepped back away from him. Knowing how to bend the teen he said, "Now do you really want to be a burden on Severus?"

Severus and Tom plus all the animals could tell instantly that those words stung the teen and Harry's shoulders dropped and he was about to say something but Severus swooped in, "He is not a burden he is actually quite useful when people don't sneak up on him," with that he gave a cold look, "Now please leave as we have work to do."

Albus watched in shock as Severus and Harry both stood up to him before nodding his head and leaving planning a way to get his weapon back in his control and a way to kill the Potion Master who seemed to be Darker than he expected. Leaving he began to plot.


	9. Burden's of Seduction

Chapter Nine: Burden's of Seduction

Harry and Severus soon fell into working together on the potion; Fawkes and Hedwig sat off to the side watching while Sali stayed curled around Harry's shoulders and Tom around Severus's waist. They worked quite well together Severus only commenting occasionally, to fix Harry's stance or the angle but the teen seemed to know what he was doing.

As Harry stirred the potion Severus added the bat spleens and he asked the teen, "Why do you never do this good in class?" that made Harry shrug and look down, "Harry?"

"I have your help here in class I don't," Harry said shrugging again he refused to say he was too busy trying to keep people from throwing things in his potion he was not one to tell on the others, "Eek!" he squeaked as the larger snake curled around his waist pulling him against his Professor as he switched up his position he refused to meet the man's eyes and stepped back as soon as Tom was settled around his waist.

"Salazar likes you," Severus said he himself was starting to like the teen as well with the way he acted now, he knew he had to help the teen get over what those bastard muggles did to him but he could not help but admire the small hands, the young face, the lean muscles and the light that seemed to shine out of Harry's eyes.

"I'm generally a likeable person," Harry said shrugging before turning the heat of the fire down so the potion could simmer, he stepped back and was about to sit down when he saw an owl dart in the room and sit on the seat in front of him, "Huh?"

Severus was cleaning up the ingredients when the owl flew in and he turned to see Harry take the letter, "Who is it from?" he asked casually, he already had an idea but decided he might as well find out for sure.

"Hermione," Harry said as he opened the letter to read, his eyes got wide as he read and he did not realize Severus was watching as he paled slightly. Tom rested his head on his shoulder reading along with the teen so he could tell Severus should Harry not tell him, "May I go back to the bedroom sir?" getting a nod he started to leave numbly Sali curled around his neck and the birds following while the larger snake dropped down.

Once alone Tom turned human and looked at his lover, "She called him a burden on you, I didn't catch all of it," that's all he needed to say for the other man to take off after the teen.

Finding Harry sitting at his desk writing a letter he peeked over his shoulder and said, "No," which made Harry jump backwards and drop the quill, Severus had read that Harry was accepting the invitation to the Weasley's, "Let me see the letter she sent you," which made Harry carefully handed it to him and he looked down to read:

'_Dear Harry,_

_I know you don't like to feel like you are a burden on anyone but you really could be happier with your friends instead of taking up Profs Snape's personal time. You know as much as I do that he doesn't get much time to his self and you are being selfish to take up that time. Besides all of your friends are at the __Weasley house and we would really like for you to come over here. Just because you don't want to be a burden on the Weasley's doesn't mean you have to be one on Prof Snape. You are probably keeping him from some very important potions that he needs to get done because he has to baby sit you._

_Your Friend_

_Hermione'_

Severus crumpled the letter an tossed it aside before gripping Harry's chin with one hand and tilting his head back to look into those green eyes, "You are not a burden, I am not baby sitting, as you are not a baby in need of watching. You are my guest for the summer, my brewing is just fine especially with your assistance," thumbing away a single tear he said calmer to get the point across, "You are not a burden, you will not become one, nor have I seen you like one. Understand?"

Nodding slightly Harry was released and looked down before asking, "Sir? Why did you change your attitude towards me?" his eyes were wide with innocence and wonder, he was curious and the curiosity was something he did not know warmed Severus's heart.

"Because I finally saw who you really are," Severus said as he traced the young man's cheek, "I like the real you, this almost Slytherin side you have," then just because he could he placed a small kiss to Harry's forehead, "When you wish to brew some more come to my room and we can continue with your lesson."

Harry watched him leave and felt his cheeks turn red as he thought of other lessons the man could be teaching him in that bedroom. He sat for hours wondering whether or not he should go back to see if he could be any help at all. Finally around dinner time he left his room for dinner and sat down across from the other man who had the snake around his shoulders.

"_Good Evening_," Sali hissed to Tom a small snaky smirk on his lips and in his voice, "_I know a ssecret_," getting a tilt of the head from the larger snake he dropped from Harry's shoulders and slithered away with Tom following him, once in the hall way he hissed out, "_Fawkess planss to ssing a dream weaver sspell over my Ssnakeling tonight, it will compel him to want to ssee the man who iss woven in his dreamss_."

"_So he'ss going to Sseveruss'ss room tonight_?" Tom hissed back, getting a nod he nodded right back, "_Can you possssibly sslip a potion in his nightly tea, one to allow him to be more open to thingss he might not normally be_."

"_You plan to sseduce him_?" Sali hissed back, getting a nod he tilted his head and thought for a moment, "_I have to agree that ssoundss like a good idea, yess I'll sslip him the potion but when it wearss off in the morning you're both going to have one pissssed off teenager to deal with._"

"_I'll take the concicencess_," Tom hissed out with a devious laugh he just knew his night as going to be one hell of a fun night, calming down he saw Sali watching him and decided to confide a deeper reason for his seduction plans, "_He needss to learn to love_."


	10. First Lesson of Love

Chapter Ten: First Lesson of Love

It was late Harry had fallen asleep a few hours ago when Fawkes began to weave his spell around the young teenager; his trilling song was the cue for Tom to begin his seduction of his dark eyed love. Sitting up Harry felt drowsy but one thing was clear in his mind he had to see Severus, he had to see the man who plagued his dreams. Yet Sali's hiss stopped him.

"_Young one keep your mind open to the possssibilitiess, I have an idea to what you are about to ssee and just know the ssituation will not harm you, learn to love young Ssnakeling_," Sali hissed to the spelled teen, he saw the teen's eyes spark some and knew he wanted to speak but the spell was fogging his mind some, he gave a snakey smirk as he thought of the fact he had not given Harry the potion, he wanted his young Snakeling to remember the night, "_Jusst trusst in what happenss tonight, I would not ssend you into a bad ssituation_."

Nodding Harry left he really had to see Severus, as he approached the door he heard a gasp and stopped dead in his tracks before peeking in the room. What he saw sent blood straight to his groin, for he saw Severus's strong naked body sprawled on a bed with a man he recognized as Tom Riddle sucking the others cock. He suddenly knew what Sali had been talking about but was not sure what to do, he wanted to scream in frustration because Severus was taken, he wanted to sneak away and he wanted to join the two of them as the whole thing looked like fun.

He watched in fascination as Tom pulled away and kissed up the others body to kiss the dark eyes man deeply causing both men on the bed to moan greedily, when he suddenly saw those red eyes he realized he had been spotted and had no clue what to do. Tom who had heard the door open slightly glanced at the teen and saw that the teen was on sure of what to do. Kissing Severus once more he got up and walked slowly towards the teen who watched his approach like a cat thinking whether or not to run away, gripping his hand he dragged him into the room and earned a squeak of surprise.

Severus was to dizzy on the lust cloud that Tom had created in his mind from the blow job to realize the man was away from him and when a smaller body was pushed in his arms he glanced down and saw Harry's slightly frightened green eyes, "Fright does not suit you," and kissed the teen who melted at the touch, pulling back he said, "That's better lust is much better."

Tom watched as his lover kissed the teen and saw the instant relaxation appear, moving up the bed he slipped his arms around the teens waist and kissed his neck as Severus went in for seconds, as soon as his lips touched the soft flesh he knew why the other man did not seem to want to stop kissing him as the teen tasted of raspberries and cream. Working his hands up the teen's shirt he caught the collar of the shirt and ripped it so he could pull the shirt off the teen and get to more of his tempting body.

"Oh," Harry gasped as Severus moved from kissing his mouth to biting his neck leaving a small purple bruise, he felt Tom leave one on the other side of his neck and felt his eyes drift shut as they both attacked his throat with kisses and their hands roamed his torso.

Feeling the fabric of the silken bottoms Harry wore Severus dropped his kisses and tossed his head back to groan in pleasure low in his throat, the teens silk covered arse was settled on his lap and the fabric was brushing his cock sensually. Rocking up to feel more he watched as Harry gasped in pleasure and continued to rocked against him as the teens face flushing pink was a horribly arousing sight.

Noticing what Severus was up to Tom chuckled as well and moved to be straddling both men by positioning his own naked body behind Harry and drawing the teens back against his chest to continue kissing the warm flesh. Rocking his own body against the teens he listened to soft mewing sounds spill from those ruby lips. Kissing them as he tilted Harry's head back he got more cream then raspberry and heard Severus out right moan at the sight of the two of them kissing. He was amazed when Harry kissed him just as heatedly as he had been kissing Severus moments ago and smirked into the kiss as he realized that Harry was trying to fight for dominance, Severus always gave up control of the kisses but Harry seemed to like to challenge him.

"Too much clothing," Severus groaned as he pawed at the teens pajama bottoms, finding the band he started to pull them off with a little help from Tom picking the teen up so the pants disappeared some where in the room as Severus just tossed them aside. Both were pleased to see that Harry went commando.

Feeling the skin-to-skin contact with both the men Harry's eyes closed, when Severus rocked up against him his back arched and his head rested on Tom's shoulder as he moaned softly. Getting a kiss to the side of his jaw he felt the man under them grip his hips and lift him up slightly while the man behind him did a spell of some sort which made him shiver from the inside out as he felt a cool wet sensation spread through his rectum.

His eyes opened wide in shock as he felt Severus's cock push into him in one agonizingly slow thrust, feeling a shifting behind him he felt the man inside him rock up and back all at once and gasped in shock at the feeling. He then caught on to what Tom was doing; while Severus fucked him Tom fucked Severus.

"So fucking tight," Severus moaned as he thrust up into the teen's body, the double stimulation was amazing; he gripped the small hips harder as he worked him.

"_Feelss good_?" Tom hissed in Harry's ear, which made the moaning teen glance at him, "_He'll freak out if we're both hissssing_."

"_Then I have to hissss back_," Harry hissed to him and that seemed to do the trick for Severus to lose control, he began to thrust into Harry with abandon moaning and that caused Harry to hiss out his pleasure and Tom joined the teen in hissing as he fucked the shivering man on the bed.

The sounds of the three bodies moving against each other in rapid succession and the moans and hisses reached the animals in Harry's bedroom and it was enough to make Fawkes combust and turn to ash before being reborn. Sali was hissing away in laughter when he heard Harry hiss out "_Fuck yess_!" and Hedwig's white feather tinted red.

Severus was the first one to find release he came with a shout of pleasure flooding Harry with his load and causing the teen and Tom to come at the same time; Harry from the intense feeling of being filled completely, and Tom from feeling Severus clench around him from the orgasm. Harry collapsed forward onto Severus's chest not caring in the least he was getting his own release on his cheek, while Tom rested his head against Harry's back.

"Fuck," Tom said as he pulled out of the other man he fell to the side and gripped Harry's arm to shift the teen off of Severus and down against his chest. Severus had passed out and he glanced at the teen before licking the white smear off his cheek and chuckling, "He usually can last more then one round, but he had wine tonight."

"That explains the fright to lust comment," Harry said with a chuckle.

"He'll apologize tomorrow but he did want this, he just would not have taken this step because he is afraid he'll hurt you some how," Tom said before kissing the teen softly, "We both need some sleep," with that they curled up Harry drifting off first, Tom waved his hand cleaning up the mess they made and covered Severus and Harry with the sheet before following both his lovers to sleep.


	11. Morning After

Chapter Eleven: Morning After

Harry woke to the sounds of someone talking hurriedly, "Sev shut up before you wake him-" he knew the voice as the Dark Lord, or Tom Riddle. He almost felt scared until he suddenly remembered the night before. '_Oh great I had sex with my Potion Professor and Voldemort_,' he thought before trying to calm down. He knew Sali had somehow known this was going to happen and knew the snake would not send him to his death.

"Tom you prat I can get fired over this! Not to mention he is still my student, oh hell I'm never drinking wine again," Severus said in such a way that he did not realize was causing Harry to want to run far away from them, but the teen refused to leave as he was embarrassed enough with the situation and him running naked from the room would not help matters.

"You regret any of it?" Tom asked, eyes on his dark eyed lover who seemed to be having a panic attack. Not getting an answer he practically hissed out, "Do you regret him?"

"No I just…I told you that this was a bad idea, damn it he has a crush nothing more… damn you Tom now I don't want to let him go," Severus said which made hope blossom in Harry's chest, "We should get him to his own room so he doesn't freak out."

"Ah yes he's likely to do that as…well I tricked him into our room last night with the Phoenix and Sali," Tom admitted which made Severus smack his forehead, "What?"

"You idiot! He's going to hate us for that!" Severus snapped yet shut up when a pillow hit him and Tom before Harry sighed, rolled over and lay back down, "Uh…"

"Harry?" Tom asked carefully getting a hiss of, 'not now' he smirked and kissed the teen's shoulder, which got Harry to glance at him sleepily, "Tired?" getting a nod he nodded right back, "We'll let you sleep a little longer then," standing he lead Severus from the room so the teen could sleep more peacefully.

As soon as he was alone Harry let out a deep breath and relaxed back into the bed trying to think. '_Oh fuck…bloody hell, Sali and Fawkes set me up to get laid…they both helped Tom get me in this room last night and I…I lost my virginity…and they didn't kill me, they don't regret allowing me in the room last night…so maybe I can be of some sort of use…_' he thought before looking at the alarm clock. It was eleven thirty, they had slept in for a long time.

Sitting up he rubbed his face sleepily not even realizing that he was being watched by the two men who were watching from the other side of a portrait. The innocent way Harry woke up made them smirk as they knew he was not as innocent as he looked. When Harry stood up and began the search for his clothes they watched as he smacked his forehead and chuckled before just holding out his hand so his clothes came to him.

"Was that wandless?" Severus asked Tom; he had only ever seen Harry do that before.

"Yeah he is amazing…I'll go have our brunch set up in the study, the dining room has too many windows," Tom said kissing Severus softly. He loved the house but knew he could not be in a room with a lot of windows on the first floor and be in his human form, as that would complicate things if he was seen.

Harry covered a yawn as he left the room, he needed a shower and to change his clothes. Yet he ran into Tom who kissed his forehead, "Morning little serpent, brunch will be in the study in half an hour," Tom said calmly, which made Harry nod and turn back towards his room where he needed to get changed.

When the teenager walked into the open study he saw Severus and Tom talking, about all things, Danishes. Taking the seat that was not occupied Harry settled back to hear the little argument over a pastry. "Cream cheese is the best," Severus argued poking Tom in the chest as if that proved his point.

"Strawberry is better," Tom argued back which made Severus break into a tangent of why he was wrong and Tom started to argue that plain cream cheese was too boring. They both shut up when Harry simply picked two of the treats up one cream cheese and one strawberry before doing a bit of magic and combining them, "What are you-" yet the teen put half the treat in his mouth, the other half went in Severus's mouth.

"Problem solved," Harry said as he watched the two practically moan at the taste of the cream cheese strawberry Danish.

Eating the treat Harry had given them the two relaxed back into their seats and when he was finished Tom turned to look at the teen that wore simple blue jeans and a T-shirt and yet somehow still looked absolutely sinful. "You are a genius," creating more of the treats he settled back to enjoy his meal of sugary treats.

"Tom you'll get a cavity, eat something else," Severus chided. Getting a hiss sent his way a shiver ran down his back. "That's cheating," he said after a moment, another few hisses and he was relaxed completely into his chair.

Watching the two Harry had to wonder how he fit into this picture. He was a teenager with a troubled past, and they were a loving couple. Where was his position? Besides sexual exploits he could not think of what they could need him for. Eating his breakfast silently, he did not catch the two soft looks sent his way.

'_Hmm, what has the little serpent looking so thoughtful?_' Tom thought as he saw Harry's face was blank. "I should go I have work," he said standing he kissed Severus before moving to place a soft kiss to the teen. "What ever is wrong Harry know you have us to talk to," he whispered to the teen before he left.


	12. Hickey Uh oh!

Chapter Twelve: Hickey - Uh Oh!

That day Harry worked with Severus in the Potion lab trying to figure out how to improve the Wolfsbane potion. The teen was humming softly as Severus watched him work; he was thinking up ideas and got smiled at by the man. Moving to wrap his arms around the teen, Severus laid a kiss to his neck and chuckled when Harry relaxed into him.

"Harry…" the potion Master was not sure how to approach the topic so he just held slightly closer to the teen, "You are so…"

"Compliments are not your forte," Harry chuckled. Turning in the man's arms he smiled at him and got kissed. "So are you," he whispered after the kiss, he lay his head on his shoulder and yelped suddenly when another pair of arms circled around him. Glancing backwards he saw Tom had come home and joined the holding fest.

"We may want to split this up, Dumbledore is downstairs trying to disable the wards on the staircase to get up here," Tom said calmly. Kissing Severus then Harry he stepped back. "He brought your friends," turning into his Salazar form he moved to lay between the door and the two who were working once again.

Dumbledore walked in a few minutes later with Ron and Hermione. The students were shocked to see Harry practically dancing as a potion sang out, "From Sweden to UK we will bring our song, Australia, USA and people of Hong Kong. They have heard this meaning all around the world," blared from the potion and Harry was dancing happily while Severus tried to figure out what had caused music to play, "So come and move your hips sing wha-a-a, Look at YouTube clips, do it La-la-la, You and me can sing this melody," The two did not even notice the company as Harry was having fun.

"Excuse me!" Hermione shouted causing Harry to scream and jump and stumble backwards to topple into an empty cauldron, "Harry?"

"Hello!" Harry called his voice echoing from the cauldron's sides as he tried to get upright but he was stuck, "Severus help!"

"Say it," Severus said crossing his arms gleefully; he had told Harry he would not kiss him until he admitted Slytherins were better. The teen held out on that.

"Fine," Hary huffed, "Slytherin's are better then Gryffindors now get me out of this thing!" Getting helped out he rubbed his head, "Ow this an iron cauldron?"

"Yes, and I think your thick skull will be just fine," Severus said rolling his eyes and going back to the potion which he had silenced, "I'm thinking it was the siren tears."

"Neat," Harry said jumping over to write that down, "So maybe if we use vampire venom instead of the tears we'll get a cure?"

"It might work, but it could also kill the wolf," Severus said before shrugging, "Eh I'll get one of the Dark Lord's wolves to try it."

"Oh but then I can't watch," Harry sighed before shrugging, "Take Salazar with you when you test it, he'll tell me more than you do."

"Boys?" Dumbledore said getting blinked at he asked, "What exactly is the meaning of this whole thing? What potion are you working on? And why was Harry dancing when we showed up?"

"Um…we're working on an improvement for the Wolfsbane potion, I'm getting extra credit for my research and that was a fun song," Harry said before hissing to Tom, "_Please behave._"

"_Only if they do not hurt either of you_," Tom hissed back slithering over to rest near the two.

"Harry why are you talking to that snake? You know that is considered dark magic!" Hermione snapped out obviously not happy to see the teen talking in the language of the snake, "Just because you aren't around anyone but Professor Snape doesn't mean you can just do things like that," she was moving closer now, "Oh and when did you start calling a teacher by his first name! That is disrespectful and just inappropriate! He is your teacher and not a student! You should show him the proper respect by calling him by his title Professor Snape and not by his first name. Honestly is this how you act when we are not around!"

Raising up, Tom hissed out weaving his head back and forth in a threatening manner as the girl came at Harry screaming at him about disrespect, "_One bite?_" he asked Harry.

"_No_," Harry hissed back, yet Tom turned his eyes back to Hermione, "_Tom_!" grabbing the snake he picked him up and dropped him around his shoulders. "_Be good, please_," getting a nuzzle he sighed and looked at Hermione, "First off talking to snakes is a gift not a curse, and secondly how I act is none of your concern."

"Harry go research at the desk," Severus said rubbing his temples. He really did not want his young lover to argue with the others and get taken away from him. Once Harry was seated and going through some books he turned to the Headmaster, "Why did you see it fit to bring others here when you know I hate having bothersome students around?"

"They are here to get Harry and his things so you won't have any bothersome students around," Albus said his eyes twinkling.

"Harry is not bothersome, he is rather handy and he is not leaving here unless that is what he wishes," Severus said before saying, "Harry do you want to leave?"

"And let you have all the credit for my hard work no way," Harry said with a chuckle.

"See he does not wish to leave," Severus said before eyeing Ron who had tried to get around him and at Harry, "Weasley you are not permitted in this lab, I do not wish to have to repair the damages you'd cause."

"What about Harry, my potion grade is better then his is?" Ron pointed out, "So if he can just-" yet he shut up when Severus's eyes hardened.

"Do not try my nerves today, you will find they are quite short," Severus said his voice dripping with venom, "Now unless you three have an actual reason for being here I suggest you get out!"

"Severus calm down," Harry said with a chuckle as he looked up, "You're getting Salazar all hopeful that he can bite someone because of your tone."

"Well it seems I have no choice but to leave you here Harry," Dumbledore said eyeing the teen. He spotted a hickey on Harry's collarbone and glanced at Severus who was acting even more possessive than normal. "Ron, Hermione please floo home while I talk with Severus in the hallway," once the students were gone he had the other man come to the hallway, "Are you sleeping with him?"

"With a student?" Severus asked raising his eyebrows as if he had not heard of such a thing, "No, why would you even ask that?"

"He has a hickey," Dumbledore pointed out calmly eyes not twinkling. If he could find an unsafe situation for the teen he could have him removed.

"Oh, he went on a date yesterday," Severus said shrugging, "Some muggle boy he knows, he was back by his curfew and told me where he was going. I've already talked to him about keeping his hormones in check."

"Yes Greg was a gentleman," Harry said he had been listening at the door, "I initiated the snog, and Severus already told me I am too young to be getting so involved."

"Oh," Dumbledore had nothing to say to that so he nodded his head and left. He was not sure what to do now, he still wanted to kill the man but he needed Harry away from him first.


	13. Death?

Chapter Thirteen: Death?

The next day Tom left for a meeting kissing both his lovers as he left, the two had worked late into the night so they had all just curled up and gone to sleep. So Severus went to his study to grade papers and Harry went to the living room to read a book to give him some time alone. They had been apart an hour when Severus came downstairs to gaze at his young lover who lay on the couch, legs crossed behind him.

"You can stare all you like," Harry said surprising him, "Or you can come over here," sitting up he smiled at the other man. As soon as they were seated next to each other he got a brief kiss, "How's the grading going?"

"It would be better if I could read half of what your crazy classmates wrote, what I can read seems to be all made up," Severus said before rolling his eyes, "What are you reading?"

"The daily Prophet," Harry said opening the book up, "I subscribed to the unedited edition and everyday it gets added to the book due to a spell. Today I am a hero, yesterday a nut job."

"Yesterday you were adorable, today you're adorable," Severus said shrugging, "Seems like a rather consistent estimate to me."

"You're bias," Harry chuckled before they heard the floo go off again, "I think it's for you," opening the book again he began to read once more as Severus left.

Walking into the den he saw Dumbledore standing there smiling, "Good morning, why have you come calling today?" Severus asked not the least bit pleasant.

"Where might young Harry be?" Dumbledore asked eyes twinkling. He had a plan to kill the man and make it look like Deatheaters but he needed to make sure Harry was out of the house.

_'If he thinks I'm letting him try and convince Harry to leave again he has another thing coming,_' Severus thought before simply lying, "He went with his boyfriend to the movies," turning away he said, "So you can-uh," yet as he went to tell him to leave he gasped as a sword thrust through his stomach. Looking at the blade in shock he fell to the floor coughing as blood clogged his throat.

"Good I'd hate for him to think I can kill some one," Dumbledore said walking around to look at the man, "You see the blade is charmed you'll live for almost three hours like this, but if Harry shows up sooner then expected I'll simply tell him if we remove the blade we'll be cursed also," he did not hear the teen's approach as he spoke, "One good thing about that kid is he's easy to manipulate."

"Oh am I," Harry said making the old man spin around to find himself at wand point by the outraged teenager.

"You can't use magic Harry they'll track it through your wand," Dumbledore said before catching sight of the wand in the teen's hand, "That's…"

"Tom's wand yeah he took mine by accident," Harry chuckled seeing Severus cough more blood he blasted the old man and bound him before kneeling next to Severus, "Okay I read about these blades, they can also heal," he muttered trying to remember what the charm was to place on the blade before pulling it out, "Uh…vigoratus vulnus ingero," pulling the blade out he breathed a sigh of relief as a bit of blood followed the blade but the wound closed. (Heal the wound inflicted)

"How the hell did you know that?" Severus asked as soon as he could. Getting a smile he rolled his eyes, "Restricted section?"

"Favorite past time of mine," Harry chuckled before helping him stand and glancing at Dumbledore who was glaring at him. "I'll send Tom a message, you need to lie down." Helping him to the couch in the den he sent off his Patronus with a message saying, '**Sev was hurt by goat; home now**'.

Appearing in the house a few minutes later, Tom darted to Severus's side and checked him before seeing the rip in the fabric and the new scar. "How the…" glancing at Harry he raised an eyebrow, "Restricted Section?"

"Am I that transparent?" Harry pouted. Getting a kiss to the forehead he smiled and sat down before motioning to the left, "Dumbledick is over there."

"Dumbledick; clever," Tom commented before moving to eye the old man who was starting to look worried, "He's barely bleeding, Harry is this your handy work?"

"I'm not one for torturing animals," Harry said sweetly, batting his lashes. He laughed as Severus pulled him close and held him as Tom took the old man's wand and summoned all magic objects he held before unbinding him.

"It seems I was too late," Dumbledore said eyes on Harry now looking grandfatherly and wise, "I had hoped to save you from falling into the darkness-"

"Oh I haven't fallen into the darkness," Harry said smiling like an innocent angel. Seeing a spark of hope he continued for a moment "Nope there is no way I would be stupid enough to fall into anything like that," that increased the hope, "I dived in head first," and watched the hope shatter.

"Harry that was so cute," Tom said moving to kiss the teen deeply, which made Dumbledore gape at them, "Now sit with Sev while I kill him okay?"

"Okay," Harry said sitting down next to Severus and being tugged in his arms.

"You seduced him!" Dumbledore screamed suddenly in shock, "No this can not be happening! He is supposed to stay a virgin, save the wizarding world then disappear into the night to avoid the press!"

"Oh and what would he being doing while avoiding the press?" Severus asked quite curious now as to what Dumbledore's plans were for the youngest of them. Yet when he did not speak up he summoned a vial of liquid and tossed it to Tom, "Let's find out some information before he dies."

He fought but Tom was younger and stronger and got the potion down his throat, so when asked again what Harry would be doing he answered, "He would be tied to my bed as a present to myself," which made Harry pale then look sick.

"Is that why you wanted him to be a virgin?" Tom asked feeling anger build up in his chest more so than from Severus's attack. They had known something could happen to Severus but had thought Dumbledore would never hurt his Golden Boy.

"Virgin screams are the best," Dumbledore said an almost pleased look crossing his face as the words slipped out of him.

"Then he would be used once and then what?" Severus asked holding Harry to his chest as the teen tried to vanish into him.

"I'd wipe his memory of the rape and repeat it so every night he would think he was loosing his virginity," Dumbledore answered, "A virgin for eternity, mine to play with."

"Why did you send him to abusive bastards?" Severus asked, "He could have been killed."

"I controlled those urges in the muggles, their hate for him was a rather low dislike and ignorance I amplified it so he would be more pliable," and with that a red light hit him in the chest, which burst open and his organs began to melt away. Both Tom and Severus looked at Harry who looked down right pissed off.


	14. Researching Family

Chapter Fourteen: Researching Family

Lifting the teen into his arms Severus shivered as the magic rolled around the room, standing he started up the stairs knowing he had to calm Harry down, setting him in the shower he blasted him with cold water and watched him jump, then he broke down and cried, "Ssh, love it's alright," holding him close he began to plant kisses across his face, getting clung to he lifted the soaked teen into his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

Once the teen was asleep he went down to see Tom taking photos of the dead body and a sample of flesh, "Letting the world know he's dead?" Severus asked, getting glanced at he asked, "What is your plan?"

"We will not let the world know Harry killed him," Tom said before sitting down, neither noticed Harry watching from the stairs, "I will say you killed him and out you as my lover, Harry will disappear…I do not want him flooded with hate mail for turning against his Headmaster and I do not want Harry to deal with the effect of others expecting him to be a killer now."

"I can deal with that," Severus said before kissing Tom softly, "I got Harry to sleep and now I was curious if you would like to make it official…with Dumbledore dead and you about to rule the world can we maybe try…for a child?"

"Hmm, neither of us are fertile Sev," Tom said kissing the man gently, "And I don't want Harry to give up his chance at a normal life if it turns out he is," kissing him again he smiled, "So we'll wait till thing settle down, and talk to Harry in a few years about getting ested. If he's not then we'll adopt."

Harry smiled softly he could tell that Tom and Severus both really cared for him, they were protecting him and trying to not pressure him into anything. Yet he headed to the libraray and began researching male pregnancy and fertility. One passage caught his eye:

'_Many males are capable of conceiving children, it is a wizards defensive system so that if witches are hunted to the extreme then magical blood can still be passed on. For it is more common for a witch to conceive a magical child with a muggle then it is for a wizard to conceive with a muggle, whether their partner is male or female. However finding a male who is compatible with their partner is rather rare, for both wizards must be around the same power level to conceive for a weaker wizard will die if they are impregnated by a stronger wizard due to power over load. Yet a stronger wizards body will reject any weak sperm that tried to cause a child, it is the bodies way to make sure the offspring are the same level as the parents._

_The way to figure out if a male can conceive is a simple procedure, a simple potion made from yew, sandalwood, dragon blood and the wizards blood is needed (the potion can be found on page 165) and then the wizard will have to wait a full week to know. However if a male is able to conceive and believes they are pregnant all they have to do is press their wands to their stomach and chant 'revealo' until either purple (not pregnant), red (girl), or blue (boy) glow encompasses their stomach._

_If a trio wants to have a child it is actually very easy, the submissive (one who can get pregnant) must have sex with both partners at once, meaning two things. A sexual line is made where the leader (the most aggressive) has sex with the teacher (the one to be more caring) while the teacher has sex with the submissive. Or the second option could happen where both the leader and the teacher have sex with the submissive, double penetration, oral and anal, and in some cases even anal and kissing works. _

_It is more difficult to conceive through the second option as it is more stressful for the submissive's body. The first option allows magic and DNA to flow from one to the other until the womb is created and the child is made_.'

He stopped reading and licked his lips nervously, wondering if he was knocked up already or not, then he opened the book again and jumped down a few paragraphs until another one caught his eye. It read as:

'Children cannot happen accidentally in male pregnancies, all three members must want to have a child for the child to grow.'

Zzsmiling Harry licked his lips before turning and putting the books back before moving to slip into the potion work room and he brewed the potion he had written down. He knew the other two would be busy for a few hours, as soon as he had the potion made he vialed it and hid it somewhere dark so he could check in a week and see if he could give them the one thing they wanted most of all a child.

Harry did not see being a parent as ruining his life to soon, he wanted a family, he wanted to have what he never had a chance to have. Crawling in bed he lay down and smiled as he thought up what a child would look like between the three of them. When Severus lay down next to him a few hours later he asked softly, "Are we a family?" getting glanced at he looked down, "I want a family, it's all I've wanted."

"Harry love yes we're family," Severus said sitting up when the teen sat up and hugged him he asked, "Why did you ask that?"

"I just…wanted to …I feel like we're family," Harry said getting kissed he smiled and relaxed into the embrace. He now knew that he had to only get Tom to want this to be a family, before they had sex again and if he was fertile he would conceive a blessing


	15. Flaws

Chapter 15: Flaws

The next morning Tom found the flaw in his plan, the Order knew that Harry was staying with Severus and now they had the rest of the Light surrounding the house trying to break in to get their last hope to safety. Harry sat in the living room eating a taco when Severus came in and told him the news. Licking his lips Harry set the rest of his lunch aside and stood up to peek out the window, he marked in his mind who he cared about and who he did not really.

The two men watched as their beloved hellion write a list, when he handed it over they got an explanation, "The people on this page I think will be alright with everything, so if you guys can get them to listen then they will work with us not against us," that made Tom smile and pull the teen into a soul shaking kiss, Severus glared that his red eyed lover had the same idea he had. As soon as Harry was let free of one kiss he was dragged into another, this one from his long time crush turned lover.

Ten minutes later a dazed Harry lay on the couch while the other two began setting up a plan, five minutes later Severus was opening the front door and moving to sit on the patio watching as the Order tried to tear down his wards. Two minutes after that Harry came out holdin a book and looking at it ignoring the entire shocked order he sat down across from Severus.

"So why did my blood replenishing potion turn purple, it should have been at th very least red," Harry said looking up, "I followed your directions and you were right there helping me."

"I think because of the lighting in my lab we may have added the wrong species of lavender to the potion, I really have to get those lights fixed," Severus said before summoning them tea and then asking, "Do you know why the order is trying to break in?"

"Huh?" tilting his head Harry looked at the crowd, "No clue," blinking he turned and asked, 'Moony whats going on?"

"Have you read the paper today Cub?" Remus asked feeling thrilled at seeing his Cub alive and well.

"No, the bat doesn't like the paper," Harry said before Severus smacked him in the back of the ehad, "Sorry Professor," he said rubbing his skull.

"Dumbledore was murdered last night by that evil snake!" Ron screamed pointing at Severus.

Severus and Harry both looked shocked and glanced at eachother, "What?" they asked obviously startled.

"Albus is dead?" Severus asked gulping, seting his tea cup aside he saw Harry's eyes fill with tears, "Oh no, don't do the crying thing!"

"B-b-but," Harry wiped his eyes before rushing into the house.

"Damn," Severus started to follow before pausing, "Wait you think I killed him?" getting nods he frowned, "I've been here, last night I was cleaning a boil remover potion off the floor, why do you all think that?" When Remus held up the paper he walked down and started reading, "He really is dead…"

"Severus," Remus said softly, "Let me through, so we can clear this whole thing up," getting allowed inside he turned to the others, "I'll report back in the morning, go home for now," and they departed. Yet as soon as he came in the house he saw Harry sitting on the stairs to the upstairs licking an ice cream cone. A man he did not know was sitting as well and aiming a wand at his chest, "Er…Cub?"

"You wanted to know the truth," Severus said locking the door and saying, "We knew you would be the first to want in and as such have planned accordingly."

Tom's eyes kept drifting to Harry whose pink tongue was lapping at the ice cream cone, yet when he heard Remus say, "So you did kill Albus?" his mind focused and he looked at the werewolf who looked like all he wanted to do was grab Harry and bolt .

"Nope," Harry said licking the icecream again he said, 'I did," which made Remus blink, holding the cone out he said, "You have to try this it tastes so good," he was offering it to Tom who took a taste, before he knew it the man was stealing his snack, "Hey!"

"Oh Merlin," Tom moaned setting his wand down as he ate the icecream, "How is it you always make the most simple things so sinful?"

"Because he is sinful," Severus said before seeing Remus was pretty much just staring, when he saw those eyes swirl he moved away and said, 'I think I found a flaw in our plan."

"What is that?" Tom asked as he finished the treat.

"You slept with my Cub! I'll kill you both!" Remus snarled nails sharpening in rage and teeth elongating as well, yet when Harry snuggled to them he blinked at the teen, "Cub?"

"Moony?" Harry said giving the man a look that made him realize that these were his Cub's dominating mates, they would protect him, care for him, and give him Cubs to love of their own.

"Oh Cub," Remus drew him close and began to kiss his forehead, "Oh my sweet Cub you got two very strong sturdy mates, and if they ever hurt you I have all rights to kill them right?"

"Well if one hurts me I'd hope the other would do the killing, but if not or if both hurt me then you may kill them," Harry said getting held close he glanced up at him, "I want to ask you something," getting a nod he saw Tom and Severus both watching and dragged him away and then asked softly, "Would you hate me if I got pregnant?"

"Never," Remus said smiling, they fell into talking and every time he heard the other two coming closer to the door he would growl out and they would back off, "I don't care if they are your mates my Cub, I will always be your first protector, if anyone gets through me then they can take care of you," that made Harry smile.


	16. Puppy Pout

Chapter 16: Puppy Pout

Eventually Severus tricked Remus into looking one way and growling at him while Tom apparated in behind Harry and apparated out into the hallway with the teen in his arms, "Hello," Tom smirked at the teen and kissed him gently, "So does he know who I am or not?"

"Who are you?" Remus asked from the doorway Severus was inching towards the other two now not wanting to see how the wolf was going to react to the news of who Harry's other lover was. Snagging the sneaking Potion Master by the robes Remus asked, "Who is he and why are you trying to sneak off?"

"Moony," Harry said crossing his arms, "You let Severus go right now," and the werewolf did as he said the teen's voice was that of a disappointed parent and the two men found themselves loving the teen even more since he could scare a werewolf who saw him as a cub into listening.

Once the three lovers were standing together Tom kissed Harry's neck and asked, "Is it safe to tell him or will he kill me?"

"Moony," Harry smiled and his eyes went bright, "You love me right?" getting a nod he bit his lip and blinked large eyes at the werewolf, "So you would want me to have only the best right?"

"Of course Cub," Remus said almost forgetting his question had not been answered.

"Which means you want me to be protected and happy right?" Harry asked getting a nod he shifted a little acting the part of an innocent could not hurt me cause I'm too cute angel, "So if I was to say both my mates are dark?"

"Cub is he a Deatheater as well?" Remus asked trying to act stern but he was melting inside at the innocent puppy look.

"No," Harry admitted before shifting to be in Tom's arms he gazed up at him and smiled brilliantly, "He's not a Deatheater," hearing a sigh of relief he turned and said with that smile on his face, "He's the Dark Lord," and Remus fainted, "He he."

Severus and Tom could not believe what had just happened their little lover had just twisted the werewolf around through hoops asking questions and then landing a knockout blow with a simple a smile. When Remus came to he saw Harry was eating a cookie while Severus explained the Wolfsbane Potion in more detail to him, his amber eyes locked on the man he knew now to be the Dark Lord who was sitting next to the couch he was on currently reading a book.

"Don't even think about it," Tom said as he sensed the wolf awaken and could feel the anger licking out at him, he glanced to the side and said, "You admitted you wanted him happy and safe, he is happy with us and we would both die for him," that made Remus blink at him, "You wanted the best for him and currently I am one of the most, if not the most powerful wizard alive. I have an army willing to do what I order them to protect Harry, and Severus is one of the brightest and quite powerful as well neither of us will allow him to get hurt."

"He's just a child," Remus said softly, neither of the other two had noticed him waking yet.

"He is the age a person would consider being a child, but he is in the body of a full grown man, he's seen too much to have the maturity of a teenager so that's mute, and he is here of his own free will," Tom said calmly, "If you would like I'm sure we could work out boundaries you feel comfortable with for the next year until he is of age."

"No sex," Remus said calmly.

Harry and Severus heard that and looked at him it was Harry who asked in a teasing tone, "Tom love are you trying to seduce Moony?"

"No he's banned me and Severus from having sex with you for the next year," Tom said wondering how the other two would take that.

"No sex?" Harry asked looking at Remus with wide eyes innocent shining eyes, "At all?"

"Cub I do not want to have this talk with you," Remus said covering his face with his hands before asking, "Did you really kill Albus?"

"He stabbed Severus and was going to leave him for death I bound him and Tom was going to kill him but when he admitted to wanting to rape me with the help of a truth serum I lost it and my magic lashed out," Harry said all in one breath before gasping and continuing, "And we will be having this conversation because it is my sex life you are banning, name three reasons."

"He wanted to what!" Remus snapped darting up and hugging Harry close as if making sure he was safe, when Severus and Tom moved to settle on the couch they knew it was going to be a long day.

"Rape me," Harry answered before poking him in the chest, "Weekends?"

"Week- no," Remus said before getting poked again, "You are not allowed to have sex on the weekends Cub, especially not if the full moon is during those weekends I'd kill them just for touching you then."

"Special occasions?" Harry asked eyes bright and shining innocents.

"Like what?" Remus asked settling on the floor still holding Harry close.

"Birthdays, holidays, victories?" Harry asked getting a hand to go through his hair he saw Remus was thinking about it, "You never know I might not want to have sex on those days either."

"You're sixteen you always want sex," Remus said rolling his eyes, "I was sixteen once remember."

"You didn't lose your virginity till you were twenty two though," Harry said which made Remus tint pink, "Sirius told me, also bragged how he beat everyone at fifteen, and he was sleeping with a man who worked with his Father so if he could why can't I?"

"Because I could not stop Sirius, I can stop you," Remus said easily before kissing his nose, before Harry gave him the kicked puppy look, "If I say I'll butt out will you promise to just make sure if you have sex to be careful and also never when I'm around, and not more than say once a week."

"Twice a week and it's a deal," Harry said getting a sigh but hugged he grinned at him, glancing at the two men he saw they were amused and looked back at Remus who nuzzled his head like a parent wolf would an actual cub.


	17. Issues Brought Forth Into The Light

Chapter 17: Issues Brought Into The Light

Remus stayed with them for dinner and watched as Tom and Severus bickered back and forth about something about the bedrooms, then he realized Severus wanted Harry to keep his own room in case they screwed up while Tom wanted the teen to move into their room permanently. "No Tom if we make him mad then he'll most likely not want to be in the same room as us," Severus snapped, "It's not like he'll stay there every night, just when we anger him."

"Well if we anger him who ever does it will jest sleep on the couch," Tom said stabbing his steak a bit hard, "I do not want him in a different room then us."

"Don't mind them Moony," Harry said touching the werewolf's arm, "They like to argue," he ate some of his dinner a small smile tugging at his lips as he thought of the potion he had hidden away, he did not think informing his surrogate godfather that he was plotting a way to get pregnant at such a young age was a good idea, "This is a normal thing," he informed him before simply saying to the other two, "We will convert my room into a study for me, so I have a place to do my homework and if you two annoy me I will sleep there, understand?"

"Alright," Tom said kissing Harry's forehead, "But if we make you mad please let us know what we did wrong," they both would protect their young lover and would give him almost anything, because even though the relationship was new it was something they were happy about.

"Well of course I will," Harry laughed before turning to Remus, "Please let the others know it was not Severus who killed him, and say nothing about this situation. Please?"

"Alright Cub," Remus sighed, he would work some lie or another to protect the couple, he would protect his cub from any danger and if what they said Albus had been planning was true the he would have to find a way to bring the old man back so he could kill him himself.

That is why the next day he was informing the Order members that Severus could not have killed the Headmaster because he had been with Harry all day helping the teen with potions, he said he put them both under a truth serum to learn the truth. He also informed them that Harry seemed stricken at the news his mentor was dead and he might not be returning to the school on time, McGonagall understood. Then he informed them that Severus was no longer in contact with the Deatheaters, he would put all his energy into protecting Harry and helping the teen get ready for the war through vigorous training.

Mad Eye Moody watched Remus tell the story but he followed the man later that night and watched as he returned and a man he did not know opened the door to Severus's home, when he pierced through the walls (using his lovely looking spy glass eye!) of the home he saw a relatively happy looking Harry sitting with Severus the two were playing chess and talking about something. Remus walked in and hugged Harry tightly and told them something before getting nods from the others. He watched through the night, as soon as Remus was gone he focused solely on Harry and the mysterious stranger. When Severus leaned down and gave the teen a sweet kiss his eye almost popped out of his head, it got worse when the mysterious man kissed both Severus and Harry before the three headed upstairs to sleep. Yet he had to look away when what was supposed to be sleep became something more, he did not think the teen would appreciate him spying on such a private moment.

'_Holy Merlin's sweaty balls_,' Moody thought sitting down, '_Severus is sleeping with a student and…someone else…at the same time…and Harry seemed willing…I should speak with Remus, before my mind implodes and I do something rash. Like castrate Severus for touching Harry in such a way, castration is still an option though, first I'll speak with Remus, then I'll castrate Severus. That'll work_,' he concluded before setting off for the werewolf's home.


	18. Sleepover

Chapter Eighteen: Sleepover

Remus was just about to fall asleep when a pillow smacked him in the face, sitting up in shock he saw Mad Eye Moody standing at the end of his bed and checked the time, "Mad Eye how did you get in here? What for? And why did you decided to do it at three a.m.?" he asked dropping back onto his bed exhausted from the day he had just been through.

"Did you know Harry and Severus are in a threesome with some strange man who seems almost familiar in a way?" Moody asked getting right to the point, getting a nod he scratched his head, "Well since you know I'm off to castrate Severus and question mystery man!" and he turned to apparate but he did not expect the werewolf to jump his apparition so they both smacked into the ground outside Severus's house, "Get off!"

The resounding CRASH made Harry look out the window and he burst out laughing, which made the other two look as well, "Lupin wears purple pants to bed?" Severus asked as he pulled a robe on since he had a feeling the night was not going to go the way he had planned, he wanted both his lovers happy and sated to the point of exhaustion. They had only gotten in two rounds before the crashing noise had taken Harry away from them.

"Moony why are you trying to knock Moody out?" Harry asked as he pulled some clothes on, then he scared his lovers by jumping out the second floor window and landing next to the other two.

"He wants to castrate your boyfriend!" Remus said before yelping as Harry grabbed his ear and Moody's ear as well, both men whined a bit since the teen always pinched and dug his nails in when he did that to them. Getting lead inside and pushed in one seat he saw Moody get pushed in another. Severus and Tom joined them in the living room both dressed now.

"Which one?" Harry asked Moody with a tilt of his head, when the old Auror pointed at Severus he sighed and shook his head, "No Moody you shall not castrate Severus," that made Severus flinch some, "Nor shall you be hurting Tom, now how do you know about them?"

"I err…guessed?" Moody said before seeing the twitch to the eyebrow that Lily use to get when James did something stupid and he cowered a little.

"You were spying on me!" Harry screamed suddenly, "I should take that eye of yours old man. Being able to have privacy is part of the law you know. Using that eye to spy on me when I've not been put under house arrest or surveillance is like a peeping tom!"

"I swear I saw nothing overly sexual-" Moody started but the teen growled low and he shut up knowing the more he spoke the worse trouble he would be in.

"That does not matter; you are supposed to be a role model Moody! Acting crazy and giving half cracked advice is fine but perving on someone who you have pretty much claimed as a grandson is not alright!" Harry snapped before poking the man in the chest some, "Now you will not be harming Severus since he has done nothing wrong, neither has Tom I came into the relationship knowing and willing and will stay in it until either we break up or I die now deal with it!" when Moody went to say something he asked, "Is this a condescending speech about my age and legality issues? Getting a slow nod he huffed and crossed his arms.

"You are a year too young to have consenting sex with any one let alone guys who are older then you," Moody said which got a heated glare from the lion.

"I happen to know for a fact you were two years younger than me when you were screwing your Divination Professor," Harry said which made the old man pale some, "Don't pull the do as I say not as I do crap, you know I don't listen well. Especially when it's hypocritical, and besides you knew about my crush last year and I believe your words were…oh yes 'grow a pair and jump him' getting a shrug he hit the man's arm, "Jerk!"

"Cub?' Remus called and the teen turned a brilliant smile on his face now, "I'm not in trouble am I?'

"No of course not Moony!" Harry hugged him some before seeing the man hold his breath since he smelled of the other two and sex, "Ah…yeah I should shower…keep him here I'll be right back."

"Them to," Remus said motioning at the other two, once all three were upstairs he turned to Moody, "Did you actually think you could castrate him without Harry either a killing you or b doing what he just did?"

"I keep forgetting he has Lily's temper, he looks so much like James and the only person who could get at James was Severus…I may sound horrible for this but I'm sort of glad Lily never raised him completely, his temper would be ten times as bad and then the terror would be a pure demon," Moody said shivering some as he thought about Lily and Harry both yelling at him, "Though I doubt he would be with those two – did he say…red eyes…Harry James Potter you are not having sex with the Dark Lord!" he suddenly screamed as he remembered why Tom seemed familiar to him.

Remus just turned and curled into the chair using a throw blanket to cover up with since he would rather sleep then watch Mad Eye Moody and Harry Potter duke it out over who the teen got to have sex with and why again, "Goodnight Mad Eye," he mumbled closing his eyes.


	19. Trust Issues

Chapter Nineteen: Trust Issues

Severus and Tom sighed before watching their spit fire go back down stairs, they followed and Tom tapped Remus's arm, "Come on you can use the guest room, keep you out of the war zone," getting a mumbled response he and Severus lead the werewolf up. They popped back down to kiss Harry's cheeks, "Don't stay up to late love," and they went back.

The next morning Mad Eye was tied to a chair, gagged, his wand located on the end table and he was sleeping like that. Harry had slipped up stairs again during the night so Tom, who was the first to awake, saw his young lover snuggled against Severus's side and kissed his shoulder some. Getting looked at he got a small smile from the sleepy green eyed beauty.

"You manage to corral the crazed Auror?" Tom asked getting a nod and a kiss to the jaw he watched the youngest of their trio fall back to sleep. When he slipped away after a quick shower he saw Remus trying to find the tea kettle, "Severus puts the kettle in the oven at night."

"Why in the world would he do that?" Remus muttered as he pulled out the kettle and filled it so as to have some tea.

"Well Harry's birthday gift is out and about at night and I'd rather it not wake him," Tom explained as he bent down and lifted a grey kitten they had set a timer on the study door to let the kitten out once Harry was asleep and sound asleep, "We found this little guy two nights ago since his birthday is in a few days we decided to adopt him."

"Ah, Harry will love him," Remus said scratching the kitten's head some before hearing a thud and turning to see Moody had rocked the chair in his sleep and had fallen sideways, "Bugger," and off he went to fix him up.

Severus beat Harry down the stairs just in time to see Tom lock the little kitten away in the study before turning and catching the sleepy teen as he tripped, "Careful," he smiled as he got a kiss to the cheek and then Harry wandered down to kiss Tom's cheek, hug Remus and blink at Moody who was sitting upright again, "You tied him to a chair?"

"Well yelling at each other was getting nowhere last night," Harry smiled as he sat across from Moody and chuckled lightly, "So tying him up seemed a good idea, this way we can continue the conversation as a group and possibly talk sense into the one man I view as a Grandfather so as to not have to have him killed."

"Cub you'd erase his memories and set him free in the wild," Remus murmured as he made everyone tea, carrying in the tray he handed Tom and Severus tea before sitting next to the teenager and handing him a cup as well, "First we should hear him out view his concerns don't you think?"

"Fine," Harry sighed not liking the sensibility Remus had since it meant no more screaming, he rather enjoyed screaming at people.

Severus approached Mad Eye and said calmly, "I am going to ungag you but only if you promise to be civil and discuss this with us as adults and no name calling," getting a nod he pulled the gag from the man's mouth, "There better?"

"One second," Moody turned and looked at Harry before asking, "Where in the world did you learn to kick people upside the head like that?"

"I was aiming for your chest my leg just went a bit higher than expected I did not realize I was that flexible…got the point across though," Harry shrugged before sipping his tea and saying calmly, "The only people who have any say in my relationship is myself, Tom and Severus we allowed Remus to make certain rules since he is the father figure in my life and as such I will permit you to make rules which we agree upon as well. But first you must explain your objections, and then we'll explain our reasoning."

"Damn," Remus suddenly said getting looked at by all four since he rarely swore for any reason he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "It seems these two are good for you that is the most mature thing you've ever said."

"Point for the dipshits," Moody said which made Harry kick his leg, "Ow!"

"If I am part of that team call us something else!" Harry snapped glaring at Moody some, "But for right now just explain why you're against this arrangement."

"One he's your Professor and the other is a man who killed your parents," Moody said calmly, he would rather they talk like adults since he knew Harry could out scream him.

"Your Divination Professor was a Professor and you screwed with Orion when he was still in school, whom might I add you ended up killing him," Harry pointed out before the man realized he had weaved a web of issues, "Next time you decide to confide in someone about your past adventures I'd suggest not telling someone who will remember and throw them back at you for sake of arguments."

"Right…should not have had that long talk with you," Moody murmured before raising an eyebrow, "Are you Dark now?"

"No," Harry sighed softly as he dropped to lay against Remus, "It's hard to say where I am, I'm not light nor am I dark so…I guess that makes me grey."

"So does that make me and Remus grey as well since we're your family? And what about them how do we know this is real for them? Your young and they could just be playing you-" Moody started before seeing Severus and Tom glare at him while Harry looked at the floor.

"Moody I want to believe them when they say they are not just playing games with me," Harry said softly, "Remus will kill them if they are but I…" looking up he asked softer still, "Is it silly that I want to trust them with my heart? They've had amble time to break me and have done nothing to even indicate they were going to," Severus and Tom held his hands and kissed his shoulders trying to let Harry know they were not going to hurt him.

AN: I would like to make a small not for the guest who sent me this "HARRY POTTER IS NOT WITH HIS MOST HATED PROFESSOR OR VODEMORT!111!11!111" this is a slash story if you don't like it then don't read it, the pairing should have tipped you off. If this was meant as some sort of joke then I'm sorry I did not see the humor, please no more messages like this or I will disable guest comments and only allow members. Thank you.


End file.
